The Doctor's Sick Days
by Alireeses
Summary: The Doctor gets sick with a space disease, and Rose has to take care of him. Some serious fluff, and rating might change to M later. Don't know yet anyway... Enjoy :)
1. Time Flu

The Doctor hadn't been feeling well, but of course, he wasn't going to tell Rose that. She would laugh at him, and make him stop their adventures. So he pretended he felt fine and he continued showing his Rose the wonders of the worlds. Wait, no not his Rose. She wasn't his, was she? No she wasn't. He felt his nose start to twitch and he saw Rose sitting in the captain's chair reading a book. If she saw him sneeze, she would know he was sick and then she would stop their adventures. He concentrated on not sneezing.

Rose had thought the Doctor had been acting weird. He had been sleeping a lot and he looked really pale. She glanced at the Doctor out of the corner of her eye, while she pretended to read a book. He was leaning against the console, with an extreme expression of concentration. She looked back at her book, then a loud sneeze filled the room. She jumped and then looked at the Doctor, he had a relieved and annoyed look on his face. "Doctor," Rose said, cautiously. "Are you sick?" She asked.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his head, nervously. "Um, no." He said his voice an octave higher. He cleared his throat. "Why would you ask something like that?"

"Doctor, you just sneezed. You never sneeze, you've been sleeping a lot, and you look like a ghost. You're sick." She stated, putting the book down and walking over. She brought a hand to his forehead, and them gasped, "You're burning up." She grabbed his hand, "Come on, I'm taking you to the med bay." She said, dragging him down the hallway.

"Rooooose," He whined. "I'm fine," He said, but was too tired to fight her grasp.

"No you're not," She argued. She dragged him into the med bay and pushed him down on one of the beds. She turned to the computer and her brow furrowed in confusion, as she read his sickness. "What's 'The Time Flu'?" Rose asked as she turned back to the Doctor. He gasped in shock and he turned whiter than he already was. "Doctor, what's wrong? Is it fatal?" She asked worried.

"No, it's not fatal." He said quickly. "It's just… complicated." He said.

She turned back to the screen, "Doctor, how long, have you been sick?" She said, trying to hide the worry in her voice.

"I'd say about three or four days, I think." His eyes widened. "Which means I could pass out any second, right?" He said, remembering the symptoms of the Time Flu.

"Yah, let's get you to your room." She said, grabbing his hand, and dragging him down the hallway. He directed her towards his room, with the help of the Tardis. By the time they got there, the Doctor's eyes were almost shut. He seemed to be concentrating on staying awake. She threw the door open, and he practically fell on the bed. She sighed, and asked the Tardis to move the med bay next to the bedroom. She happily obliged and Rose went to go see the rest of the symptoms. She looked intently at the screen:

_The Time Flu: In the first stages of Time Flu, it looks like a regular cold, but after three or four days, patient might experience nausea, nightmares, loss of inhibitions, heat flashes, cold flashes, chronic pass outs, hallucinations, coughing and sneezing fits, extreme confusion, and inability to walk. The illness should clear up in a matter of days._

Her mouth dropped open at all the symptoms, "Oh my, I see why the Doctor was worried." She muttered. She sighed, "It's going to be a long matter of days." She joked. She laughed a bit at her joke, then she sighed deeply, "Please get better soon, Doctor." She muttered.


	2. Hallucinations and Nightmares

_**There is a bit of fluff in this one and so very sorry, this one is so short. Anyway Enjoy :)**_

_Last time: "Please get better soon, Doctor." She muttered._

She walked back into the room to see the Doctor was nowhere to be seen, she panicked for a second and then saw that the bathroom door was open a bit. She walked cautiously towards and pulled it open. She saw the Doctor with his head in the toilet, and would have laughed at the sight of it, but she didn't want to damage his pride more than he already had. He groaned, and Rose quietly went and pat him on that back, ignoring the stench. "It's ok, Doctor." She said, reassuringly as he retched out the contents of his stomach. When he was finished, she helped him brush his teeth and then she led him back to his bed. Once he hit the bed, he was back asleep. She sighed and she started to unbutton his suit. She had some trouble with his shirt, but she finally got it off. She tried very hard not to linger on his chest but it was very hard not to. She took off his pants, too (after checking he had boxers on, of course). After she equipped herself with towels, a bucket, and blankets she sat in an armchair and waited for the Doctor to wake up. She was about to fall asleep when she heard a groan from the bed. She got up and walked over, "What's wrong, Doctor?" She said, her voice groggy from almost- sleep. He didn't answer and she realized he was still asleep. She remembered one of the symptoms, "Nightmares." She murmured in a sad voice. The Doctor had many things to dream about, and most weren't very good things. He was tossing and turning. Rose shook him, "Doctor," She called, leaning down to call into his ear. "Doctor, wake up. You're having a bad dream, wake up!" She screamed. The Doctor shot up, almost making Rose fall back, he was breathing heavily and sweating. "Doctor, it's ok. It was just a dream." She said, reassuringly.

The Doctor turned to look at her, and whispered, "Rose." She stared at him with worry filled eyes. Suddenly he launched himself at her, hugging her tightly. "Rose you're okay." He said, tears in his eyes.

"Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be okay?" She asked, hugging him.

He pulled back and stared at her with tears streaming down his face, "You were gone, you left me. And I ran and ran, but I couldn't get to you. Please don't leave me, Rose." He said, pulling her back into a hug. She felt sad that he would even think she would leave him. "I would be lost without you Rose, please don't leave." She blushed at the sudden revelation.

He pulled back, "Please don't leave me." He said, his eyes wide, like a puppy.

"I won't leave you." She said, pulling him back into a hug.

"Promise?" He said, sniffing.

"I promise." She said, rubbing his back. She pulled back, "Now lie down, you're sick and will probably be sick for a couple of days, so lie down." She stated pushing him down on the bed. He happily obliged after her promise.

"Rose, I'm cold." He whined, curling up on his side. Rose pulled back the blankets and the Doctor quickly crawled under them and curled into a ball, shivering.

"I'll go make you some, tea." Rose said, and after a plea to the Tardis, she walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. She was just about to pour the tea when she heard a cry come from the Doctor's room. She quickly set down the tea and ran back into his room. He was pressed against the bed frame in fear, with his eyes wide, staring at something in the room. "Doctor, what's wrong?"

"Rose!" He said, turning to her in alarm, "Rose, go away, run!" He said, waving his arms frantically towards the door. He pulled off the covers and was about to start running.

She tried to stop him but it was too late, he fell to the ground unable to walk. She ran over, "Doctor, what's wrong? What are you screaming about?"

He looked at her in confusion, "Rose, stop fooling around. Don't you see it? It's right there," He said, pointing to a corner in the room, "The Dalek! There's a Dalek right there, Rose! Now, run." He said, urgently.

She looked at the spot where he pointed, "Doctor, there's nothing there." She suddenly remembered, "Doctor, you're just hallucinating. Your sickness is making you see things, there isn't a Dalek there." She explained, helping him up and back onto the bed. He was still looking at the corner, "Doctor, look at me." He tore his eyes away from the spot and looked into Rose's eyes, "Doctor, you're just hallucinating, there's nothing there. There is nothing there. It's just you and me." She said, speaking very slowly. He nodded and looked back at the spot.

He let out a breath, and looked back at Rose, "What would I do without you?" Rose blushed.

"You should rest, Doctor." She said, changing the subject. He sighed, but he flopped back down on the bed and curled up under the covers. She watched him, and sighed, "You're going to be the death of me." She muttered, and she went to go get the probably cold tea.


	3. No Inhibitions Part 1

_Last Time: "You're going to be the death of me." She muttered, and she went to go get the now probably cold tea._

She went back into the kitchen and reheated a cup of tea for herself. Then she went and sat in the armchair and waited for the Doctor to wake up. He bolted upwards a few minutes later, gasping and about to cry. Rose went and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his back. "Another nightmare," She said, not really asking. He nodded and pulled her into a hug, "Want to talk about?" She asked, hugging him tightly.

"It was the Time War," He said, his voice trembling as he fought back tears.

"Shhhh," She cooed. She pulled back, "Lie down, I'll go get you a cup of tea." She said, smiling. He nodded and fell back on the bed. She went and warmed up another cup of tea. She walked back in to see the Doctor's eyes drooping. "No, you have to drink something." She said, shaking him awake. She brought the cup to his lips and he drank half of it in one gulp.

"Rose," He whined. "I'm cold." He said with a pout. He curled into a ball under the covers, "Come cuddle with me." He said, making his eyes bigger like a puppy.

Rose's face turned red, and against the will of her mind she said, "Ok." And climbed under the covers with him. He clung to her and buried his face in her side.

"Mmmmmmmmm," He hummed. "You're so warm, Rose. Like the sun, my warm, sunny Rose." She blushed, and was about to remark when she saw he had fallen asleep. She figured it was probably night time and counted in her head, _1 just a few more days to go. _She sighed and closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

Rose knew she was awake but she didn't open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up yet, so she snuggled into what she thought was a pillow. Then the pillow sighed, her eyes shot open and she was met with the sight of not-ginger hair. She looked down and saw that she was spooning the Doctor, who was awake and seemed to be enjoying it. _Who knew the Doctor liked to be the little spoon? _She allowed herself that one thought before she started to back away from the Doctor. The Doctor turned his head and pouted, "Roooose," He whined. "I'm cold." He said, with his very best puppy dog eyes. Rose sighed and scooted back. She didn't go close enough to be fully touching but close enough to make the Doctor happy. He purred, "You're warm, Rose." He said.

"Thank you, I think," She said, smiling.

The Doctor turned around and faced Rose, "Hello, Rose." He said, giving her a goofy grin. She gave him a tongue in teeth smile back.

She noticed some lint stuck in the roots of his hair, she dragged her hands through his hair to get it out. While doing so, she noticed the Doctor closed his eyes and a strange noise escaped his throat. She did it again and realized he was purring. She refused the urge to laugh and just enjoyed the Doctor without his walls up. She continued to pet him like a cat, and then when she accidently pushed too hard on his scalp she heard the Doctor let out a groan. It was so quick she thought she was hearing things. She repeated the action but instead got a small moan. She blushed red, and then shifted her position a bit. They both gasped at the action, Rose because she had rubbed against something that she hoped was his sonic screwdriver, and the Doctor, had he his inhibitions, would have wished it was something as simple as his sonic screwdriver. But with no inhibitions he didn't care.

_**Next chapter will come soon, hopefully. I don't know if I should put some smut in this story. Please review, and vote yes or no for smut. Anyway Enjoy. :)**_


	4. No Inhibitions Part 2

**_Hello, there is a bit of smut in this. Not the full thing, but still a bit smutty. Anyway Enjoy :)_**

_Last time: They both gasped at the action, Rose because she had rubbed against something that she hoped was his sonic screwdriver, and the Doctor, had he his inhibitions, would have wished it was something as simple as his sonic screwdriver. But with no inhibitions he didn't care._

She froze, "Doctor, please tell me that's your sonic," She said. He didn't answer, trying to wiggle for more friction. She stopped him with her hands, and he whined, "No, Doctor you're sick, a-and you don't know what you're doing." She said, her face going back to its normal color.

His eyes looked clouded over. "I love it when you blush." He said in a very husky voice. Her face went red again, he grounded into her side groaning loudly, "I dream about this a lot." He said, trying to gain more friction.

By then, Rose was beet red, and the shock wore off. She jumped out of the bed, and went to go sit on the chair. The Doctor pouted and whined, "No Doctor you're sick, so I'm going to sit here and not move." She said, her face still red. Unfortunately her curiosity overpowered her, "What do you mean you dream about this?" She asked, trying to look away from him, but failing entirely.

"I dream about you and me in this room, doing very naughty things." He said, tossing the blankets off, to reveal a very obvious tent in his boxers. The Doctor lazily rubbed his stomach. "Sometimes you're wearing so much clothes and I have to take them off with my teeth." Rose's mouth fell open and she lost her ability to speak. "And other times you're not wearing any clothes at all." He smiled at that thought, "I love those dreams." She squeaked in surprise. "And I think once we used handcuffs, that was a very strange dream, but still very enjoyable." He said, his hand drifting even lower and toying with the waistband of his boxers. All Rose could do was stare in shock. Then the Doctor's hand jumped to the tent in his boxers and pressed down.

He moaned loudly and Rose snapped out of her trance. "D-doctor, no. Y-you don't know what you're doing. Yo-you lost your inhibitions and… no." She said, stumbling over her words. He just continued his ministrations, she knew she was going to hate herself after what she said this, but it was the only way to save the Doctor and herself, "Doctor, stop or I'm going to leave." This caught his attention and he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"No, Rose! Don't leave, you promised! You promised you wouldn't leave!" He yelled. His eyes were beginning to water and he looked like a kicked puppy. She felt so sorry for him and she hated herself for doing that. He was reaching for and she sighed and sat at the edge of his bed, he hugged her around the waist and buried his face in her side, "Please Rose, don't leave me. You promised!" He said, looking at her with big eyes.

She sighed again, "Alright but you have to be good." She said. He nodded furiously and hugged her like his life depended on it.

"Rose, can you lay with me again? I'm tired." He said, yawning.

She had a short debate and nodded. She lied down next to him, and he wrapped himself around her. She sighed again, and asked the Tardis how many days she had left. The Tardis said, since he was a Time Lord, he would heal quicker, but she didn't know how many days it took. Rose sighed and waited for sleep to come. It didn't take long and soon she felt her eyes drooping and sleep overtook her.

The Doctor felt himself waking up, but he didn't want to wake up so he tried to shift his position but his arm was held down by something. He opened his eyes and saw ruffled blonde hair. He looked down and saw that he was spooning Rose. He tried to recall what happened but nothing came to mind. Rose stirred and turned around looking at the Doctor. She smiled and yawned, "Hello." She said, in a sleepy voice. The Doctor had to suppress a shiver from the sound of her husky voice.

"Um, hello. Why are you in my room?" He asked, confused. Her eyes crinkled in confusion and then her eyes widened.

She threw herself at the Doctor and nearly choked him, "Your back!" She screamed.

"Um, yes," He pulled back. "Where did I go, exactly?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" She said. He shook his head, "You were sick with the Time Flu, and you don't remember any of it." She said, recalling the recent events.

He looked confused, "Time Flu? I was sick with the Time…" His sentence faltered as his memories returned. He blushed beet red, "Oh, bollocks." He muttered.


	5. Almost Recovery

_Last Time: "Oh, bollocks." he muttered._

"So you remember," She said, backing away a little.

"Um, yah." He said, wishing he could bury his face in his hands but sadly one of them was trapped under Rose. "I am so sorry, Rose." He said, not meeting her eyes.

"It's fine. You were sick. You didn't know what you were doing," She said, her cheeks turning pink.

"Right." he said, neither moving.

"So are you cured?" She asked.

"Not fully but most of the symptoms have passed. It should be like a common cold now." He said, yawning.

"So you'll be alright for a few minutes without me?" She asked, starting to sit up.

The Doctor immediately felt cold without her warmth but he didn't show it. "Um, yah. Why?"

"I need to go freshen up. You were so... needy." She said with an amused smile.

The Doctor sat up, "Needy?" He asked, outraged. He ran through the events in his head, "I admit, I wasn't exactly independent but I wasn't needy." He defended.

"Yes you were, you wouldn't let me leave this room. Now I'm going to take a shower, you stay here and get better." She said, quickly walking out of the room.

He pouted and sighed, "I'm not needy." He muttered. Then he remembered what happened the days before, and he turned red. "Oh holy mother of Gallifrey, what have I done?" He muttered to himself. "What if she wants to leave now because of how I acted? What if she hates me?" He suddenly felt very tired and he passed out, flopping back down on the bed.

Rose had come back, fresh out of the shower in new clothes and found the Doctor asleep, shivering. She sighed and pulled the blanket over him. When the shivering didn't stop, she went and got another blanket, and threw it over him. Then she noticed he was crying, and whimpering softly. She frowned and sat down beside him, She shook him lightly, "Doctor, doctor wake up." She said. He shot up and threw his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. She froze for a second but then hugged him, whispering comforting words in his ear as he sobbed. "Shh, Doctor it's okay. It was just a nightmare, it wasn't real."

The Doctor's sobs had quieted and now he was just hugging her, "It was you, Rose." He said. "There were Daleks and they ki-" He couldn't finish the sentence.

"It wasn't real, Doctor." She pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Look Doctor, I am right here. I am alive. I am right here in front of you, and I will always be here." She said, giving him a smile. "Forever, yeah? Remember, you and me travelling in the Tardis, forever."

The Doctor smiled, "Yeah, you and me in the Tardis, forever. You and me." He whispered. Rose realized how close there faces were and she thought she should go back and tell the Doctor to go back to sleep but she found herself unable to move. The Doctor moved forward and brought a hand up to her neck, pulling her lips to his. Rose found herself moving with him and unconcsiously tangled her hand in his hair. The Doctor traced her lips with his tongue and she moaned. He took full advantage and thrust his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch. When they pulled back they were both breathless. The Doctor smiled a goofy smile and said, "Hello."

Rose smiled her tongue-in-teeth smile and said back, "Hello."

_**Smut will be in next chapter, due to all the yes's in the comments, so until next time... Enjoy :)**_


	6. My Shining Rose

**_Hello, I know this chapter took forever. I had writers block, ughhh. This chapter has smut in it and this is the first smutty chapter I've written so it's not the best in the world. Anyway enjoy and review :)_**

_Last time: Rose smiled her tongue-in-teeth smile and said back, "Hello."_

Rose leaned in once again, pulling his lips back to hers. He moaned into the kiss and he pulled her on top of his lap. Without breaking the kiss, Rose pushed him down on the bed and straddled him. Thanking every god in the universe, he didn't believe in that all he had on were boxers. She dragged her nails down his chest and ran them over his nipples. He moaned and bucked upwards. Rose grounded down on him and felt a bulge. She smirked into the continuing kiss and grounded down again. Pulling away to hear the loud moan the Doctor let out. Rose wasted no time, she kissed down his neck, leaving bite marks. She circled her tongue around his nipple and he moaned. She did the same with the other and something snapped in the Doctor, he growled and flipped them over. he started to kiss down her neck and he pulled off her shirt and practically ripped off her bra. He kissed each of her nipples before going down even further. He slowly dragged down her pants making her squirm and he did the same with her knickers. She was soaking wet. He pushed a finger into her opening and she moaned. He pumped in and out a few times, then added a second and then a third. She was moaning but she refused to plead to the Doctor. His smugness later would be unbearable. Then he hit that spot inside of her that made her clench around his fingers and she couldn't take it anymore, "Doc-ungh-tor. Please." She begged. He didn't say anything, it seemed he was about to break too. He tore off his boxers and Rose admired him with nothing on. A slight blush was on his cheeks at her intense stare. He climbed on top of her and held himself up on his elbows. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly sank in, trying not to buck up. He waited for her to adjust which didn't take that long. Soon she was squirming, so he started at a slow pace, "Doctor," She panted out, "I appreciate your self-control, but _please _go faster." She groaned out.

He smiled and managed a, "Your wish is my command." He started to go faster and Rose was moaning out his name. He could feel the warmth in his abdomen start to build but he held himself back, leaving him on the edge. He pumped in and out faster and faster and he wanted to close his eyes but he could see she was close and he wanted to capture every moment.

Then he hit that spot again. Her back arched and with a scream of, "Doctor!" she came and he couldn't take it anymore.

He came with a shout of "Rose!" and then collapsed on top of her with a grunt. Rose played with his hair as he gained his breath back. He looked up at her, and smiled, "Hello."

She smiled her signature smile, "Hello." She paused, "You know, I don't think you're sick anymore. Which means I can stop sleeping in here." She said, smiling

"I might still be a little sick." He said, faking a cough. She laughed, and he stared at her with a dreamy look in his eyes, "I love you." He muttered.

Both their eyes widened, and the Doctor scrambled for an explanation, but before he could say anything Rose said, "I love you, too." His eyes widened further and he kissed her passionately. She pulled back, "Remember, me and you in the Tardis adventuring forever, yeah?" She said, smiling.

"Yeah the Doctor and Rose in the Tardis forever." He said, smiling wide. "Rose Tyler, my bright and shining Rose, how I love thee." He said with a smile and closed his eyes.

"I love you too Doctor." She said before he fell asleep. She sighed, and slowly sank into the best sleep she had ever had.

**_THE END_**


End file.
